Consequences of a broken heart
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: Lily had hurt him that day, but he would get her back, he would cause her unimaginable pain.


**Title:** Consequences of a broken heart  
**Pairing:** Severus/Lily, Severus/Harry, a bit of Severus/Lucius and a hint of Voldemort/Harry  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Dark, vengeful Severus, underage sex, necromancy  
**Summary:** Lily had hurt him that day, but he would get her back, he would cause her unimaginable pain.  
**A/N:** Written for the Severus Sighs Anti-Valentines feast. Used Prompts #4, #7 and #5, and Sev needed to be a real Death Eater for this.

**Part I**

In the depths of his mind, the part where he rarely acknowledged, he sometimes fantasized with this day, February 14th, Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be his day, it was supposed to be his turn to succeed. It was supposed to be of red posies and heart-shaped offerings, kisses and love-filled promises, like the one he was ready to make to one Lily Evans and the one he had hoped and prayed she would accept. It was not supposed to be like this.

He was not supposed to have caught her giggling and smiling and showing everyone her new engagement ring, given by none other than James Potter. She was supposed to be by his side, not with her arms around the fiend as he snuggled against her and groped her in front of others.

He had wanted the praise of getting the girl – for once – he had wanted her, had always wanted her, and he was sure he had gotten her. But instead he got the pitting looks, the snickers, the taunts and the mild, insincere apology while her fiancé lurked in the corner, watching both of them.

"Forgive me, Sev," She had said, her red hair shining in the twilight time, even as her eyes dulled with the forced lies and the forced apology. He knew her, had known her since they were children and he knew that what he got was forced politeness. At best.

"It's not like I love him, but I had to accept, my future's at risk here. We've got less than six months before we're thrown in the real world and I've got to make sure my future is set in stone. I can't work at the Ministry, they don't hire Muggleborns, the only thing I can do is marry Potter. I hope you understand."

And he did.

He never thought Lily could be that sort of person, the one to marry for status instead of love. He risked a glance at Potter, his greasy hair hiding his eyes from view. He loved her, no question about it. Loved her enough to accompany her while she talked to his enemy.

As he turned back, he caught her looking at Potter, the very same look various others turned to the rich boy. She loved him back, so she was marrying for love after all, but that could only mean one thing: She had never loved him.

At that moment he could think of one thing only, that he had been played, masterfully at that. Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding to her that yes, he understood... and his heart broke all over again.

As the couple turned away, hand in hand, whispering to each other and smiling his heart felt like it was turned to stone, he felt like someone had removed it, and with it, his feelings.

He stood there watching them go, his hand loosening around the promise and the old, golden engagement ring with a simple stone that he had, somehow, managed to buy fell from his loosened grip, to be swallowed by the damp earth around the lake.

Years later, when he received news of the Potter's death he could only smile in satisfaction as he sipped the aged wine at Lucius' place, he knew that he had cause Lily more grieve and pain in the last ten hours than anyone else, his request to his master had been simple – even if it came with unforeseen consequences – he had asked him to let her live, but to pose the question in their nursery, while he was about to kill her son.

He knew that the question would wreck havoc in her mind, for Lily Potter never did anything without thinking.

He wondered if she resented her son now, or had resented him them, as she chose who would live, and who would die.

"What are you smiling at Severus?" the blond asked, making himself comfortable on the Potion Master's lap, waiting eagerly for those hands to disrobe him.

"Just satisfaction at my well made plans Lucius."

The blond snorted, unbuttoning Severus' robe.

"You're a very strange man Severus..."

"Perhaps I am Lucius, perhaps I am..." and then he ended their talk with a kiss, even if his heart wasn't in it.

**Part II**

He stood before her grave, the bouquet of flowers a direct contrast with his dark clothing. It wasn't a simple bouquet however, and this wasn't a simple visit to a loved one's grave, not at all, this was the finishing touches of his revenge.

But before that...

He gently lay the bouquet on a piece of cloth he had separated specially for this event then, carefully, he made the trail of salt down to the far, forgotten end of the cemetery, it wouldn't do to let Harry see her if he ever chose to visit. He closed the trail and went back to the grave, picking up the bouquet and separating the flowers, laying them carefully around the stone.

"Wolfsbane and Monkshood, inverted, to protect her from the rest of the world." he murmured, laying the yellow and purple flowers with their full bloom directed at the grave.

"Tonka, to keep her here, Mandrake for exorcism, Pokeroot for hexes." he murmured, staring at the twilight, he had waited until Valentine's Day, rather... Valentine's Night fell with a full moon to bring it to it's full capacity, capacity to create a powerful hex that is for had it been a new moon, it would be its capacity to _break_ the hex, and that was something he didn't want, not now, not in the future.

"Poison Hemlock to purify," He couldn't help but snort, was there anywhere else more pure than a 1000 year old cemetery ground? Too bad he was about to desecrate it.

He picked up the yew twigs, and started to burn it, starting his contact with the underworld. Along with it, he burned bloodroot and a few locks of her preserved hair and finally the Black Nightshade, to call for her and finally, he waited.

The full moon arose, and with it, the spirit of Lily Evans... no, Lily Potter now. Her blood-curdling scream music to his ears as he put the final touch, Belladonna... he made it as if the spell was hers, so the one to bear the havoc of Belladonna would be her, he couldn't help but feel mildly satisfied.

"Welcome back Lily." he grinned, his bracelet of Foxglove protecting him from her and her curses.

"You vile, wretched thing, what do you want?" she spat, glaring with dead green eyes at him.

"The rest of my revenge, of course, what could I possibly want from you other than that?"

"You've had your revenge you monster..." she whispered, face twisted with hatred.

"No, no, no, no, no Lily flower." he grinned, his eyes lighting up with malice at the old nick name, "I've had part of my revenge, true... but to see you, no, to _know_ you'll be suffering for the rest of eternity..." He sighed, his loins stirring in anticipation. But he could wait until later. "that, that will be my complete revenge you backstabbing, whore-making, mudblood bitch."

Lily stared at him for a moment longer before she swallowed and stared at her childhood friend.

"What did I do to deserve this? We were friends once..."

"We were... until you decided I'd be a good plaything." He sneered, getting closer to the ghost, almost touching the salt circle. "I, also took part of my revenge on your son my dear, beloved, most treasured friend." he sneered, relishing in the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"I had him sucking cock by the time he finished his first year, then I took to fucking him against anything that could be used as a surface by the time he was thirteen. And he's still tight, tight as a fucking virgin." He smiled, his yellowed teeth sneering at her with an unfamiliar facet.

"And now... your son is seventeen and ready to be a plaything for my Lord." now that, THAT finally tore from her the response he had been looking for.

"NO! Don't you dare..."

"Why not? You did the same thing with me... but I will admit that I took it a step further." He shrugged, stepping over the salt line and going further into the cemetery, knowing she would follow him.

And she did. Hurling insults and death threats behind him, screaming and shouting and roaring like a banshee as she tried to hurt him.

"And how do you suppose to do that? You're dead Lily, you can't do anything even if you wanted to." he grinned again, staring at her and closing the line of salt around her.

"And now, regardless of your wishes, I have to go, but not before insuring that you will remain here for the rest of our days." He smiled, getting a potion from the pocket inside his robes and pouring it along the salt, solidifying it until it acquired the same properties of marble.

"And with that, you shall remain here, until both your son and I part from this Earth, until hell swallows us all. And now," He said, turning his back to her, his face contorted with a smug smile as he heard her shout. "I must leave you... Have a dark haired, green eyed youth to woo with roses, bows, love letters, and other such delusions..."

"I'll see you later..." He paused, turning back to her. "No, actually, I won't. Enjoy the rest of your non-existence Lily."

And he left.


End file.
